Filing cabinets comprising a housing having a drawer capable of movement into and out of the housing and wherein means are provided so that the drawer when in an opened position may be rotated around a horizontal axis have been disclosed in several patents. One of these patents is U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,010 to Ritzerfeld. In addition to the filing cabinets illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawing, Ritzerfeld describes in column 1, lines 20-42, two other types of filing cabinets. One of the disadvantages of these two other types of filing cabinets is that a substantial portion of the filing space must be sacrificed in order to provide for the rotation of the drawer about a horizontal axis. The filing cabinet illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 also sacrifices a substantial portion of the filing space in order to provide for the rotation of the drawer about a horizontal axis. In Ritzerfeld, the top plate of the housing is spaced a substantial distance above the usable space of the drawer. Thus, in the filing cabinets described above, it has been necessary to sacrifice filing space normally associated with a slidable, non-rotating drawer in order to gain the rotating function.